Illusion
by FearMyPandora
Summary: Allen is a bar tender at the local bar. One night, just as Allen gets ready to close, Kanda comes in. The two become intriged by one another, but more than that, Kanda can't seem to keep his eyes off Allen. Yullen. Allen/Kanda. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. You were warned.
1. Kanda

**This is why I was late on my other fics .**

**I used to be a huge fan of Yullen, but it sorta just... faded.**

**I saw a pic the other day on facebook and decided I wanted to write a fic!**

**It's been a long time since I thought about Yullen, so this may be a little sketchy.**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Allen sat on the bar counter. It was thirty minutes until they closed, and he was already tired. Cross had escaped into the back somewhere to get out of closing up, forcing Allen to be the one to do it. Allen wasn't shocked. His guardian did it every time Allen worked. He knew he could get away with it, since Allen was under his care.

He was about to make his ways to the door when they opened and in stepped a costumer. He looked extremely intimating. He wasn't big, more that his aura warned people to stay back. His eyes were cold and black. That alone would cause people to think twice. The only nonlethal looking thing about him was that he had extremely long hair tied back behind his head. It helped his image look a little more... approachable.

"Were you closing up?" the costumer asked. Allen smiled and shook his head. If he ever turned down a chance to make money, Cross would do who knows what. Allen's punishments changed depending on his mood.

"Welcome," he greeted. He slid off the bar and back behind the counter, motioning for the customer to join him when he simply stood there. The customer sat down in front of him hesitately, as if in a daze. Allen was used to such a mood by now. "What do you want?"

"Just a water," the customer said. Allen stared at him, an eyebrow raised. Who walks into a bar and orders water?

However, Allen doesn't argue and walks to the sink to fix a glass of water, making sure to add ice. When he sets it in front of the customer, he doesn't even react. He continues to sit there, staring at the counter. Must've been a really bad night.

"Did you get laid off?" Allen can't help but asked.

The customer looked to him, his eyes clearly saying _that's none of your buisness, now is it?_ However, he doesn't say anything as he looks Allen up and down. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Ah," Allen said. He normally gave his name. How odd that he fell out of rutine. Well, it _was_ late. "Allen Walker."

He nodded. "Kanda."

"Well, Kanda," Allen said, "what's got you so down?"

"Nothing," Kanda answered him. Allen watched him for a moment before shrugging and giving up. Everyone had their secrets that they didn't want to share. Besides, he was a stranger. What right did he have to pry into this man's life?

"Just trying to be friendly," Allen muttered. Kanda didn't really have an open personality. Which was fine and all, but he could at least be a little more polite when speaking to people. Allen didn't have pity for rudeness.

"Well, I didn't come here for a friend," Kanda replied. This comment made Allen pause. It was true; no one came into a bar for a friend. They came to have a good time or to forget their troubles. Allen realized Kanda was there for neither, which intriged him.

"Why _did _you come in?" Allen asked.

Kanda paused a moment, looking to the wall behind Allen's head. Allen didn't have to turn to know what he was reading. It was the bar's name: _Illusion_. Many people had questioned about it.

"...Why such a name?" Kanda asked. He couldn't understand. An illusion was something that seemed to be real, but in reality, was the complete opposite. Why name a bar something like that?

"Many peope, weither they realize it or not, put on a fake mask," Allen explained. He'd never explained before. Normally, he just said it was an inside joke to get away with not going into it. However, looking at Kanda, Allen felt that he _should _tell him. "Illusions, if you will. Having such a name clicks in the back of their mind and they say, 'Hey, maybe I can be myself here'."

"So, sort of an uncoucious desire?"

"I guess you could put it that way," Allen said. "I just wanted this to be a place where people could feel... free. Accepted."

"You chose the name?" Kanda questioned. Something so deep could come from... well, _that_? Allen seemed barely old enough to drink himself; maybe not even. He looked so innocent and ditzy, yet could come up with something so... mystifying.

"Cross told me to," Allen answered. "He was too lazy to name it himself. Ah, Cross is the owner."

"I'm not an idiot," Kanda growled. "I could tell that."

"Sorry."

"So, Illusion, huh?" Kanda questioned. Allen watched as he curiously stood and jumped the counter. If he got violent... Allen wouldn't hold back. However, Kanda's interest was purely on the sign.

Allen watched as Kanda traced his fingers along the "I", then he stood back and stared at it. Kanda was different than most of the other customers. He wasn't a drunk, he wasn't a party animal, and he wasn't a devistated/ crushed man. He was simply there for curiousity sake.

"You seem to know plenty about your mask," Allen said before he could stop himself. Kanda paused, and he gulped. He was suddenly reminded of how intimating the man was.

"And you also," he replied.

Allen's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to ask what Kanda meant, but the man jumped back over the counter and to the door. He stormed out without letting Allen say anything. It was as if he wasn't there in the first place.

Allen thought his mask was on perfectly. Yet, someone he'd never met before in his life was able to see through it. Allen wasn't used to that. He could always see through other people, but no one but Cross or Mana had ever seen through him. He didn't like that feeling. The feeling of being _known_.

"Who are you, Kanda?"


	2. Kanda to the rescue

**Stranger danger!**

**Allen apparently has none XD**

**He's so cute and clueless~**

* * *

Allen was standing on the roof of Illusion. Cross had told him to repaint it since it had faded. However, as soon as Allen had gotten up there, he couldn't help but to look out. Even if the building wasn't as tall as the one's surrounding it, two stories was enough to see the scenery around.

There was a park just across the street, which Allen always thought was dangerous. A drunk costumer could come out of the bar and go into the park and get mugged or worse. He'd constantly asked them not to go into the park, but only some listened. It was a popular meet up spot at night, so it was the perfect place for just exiting a bar.

Since it was still day, there were people in the park. He could only see a little, since most of it was on the other side of a hill. However, on this side was a playground. Many children were playing on it and parents were catiously watching them. Allen couldn't help but be reminded of Mana.

Mana had constanlly taken him to playgrounds. If they couldn't find one, they just made their own out of imagination. However, Mana had wanted to make sure Allen had _some _contact with other children. He had been homeschooled and traveled a lot, so he never was able to make friends. The playground time made up for that.

Even for a little while, Allen had freinds. He could forget about his weirdness and play like a normal kid. Luckily, most of the time, his... _differences_ weren't noticed. The few times they were, Mana would leave town immediantly. He didn't want Allen to have to put up with bullying. It was the last thing someone like him needed.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice called from below. Allen looked down to see Kanda. He hadn't expected to see the man again so soon, let alone in daylight. It had only been three days since their meeting.

Allen raised an eyebrow when he noticed what Kanda was dressed in. A tanktop and odd looking jogging pants. His hair was pinned up the same as before, but the oddest thing was that he had bandages around his hands.

"Did you get hurt?" Allen asked. When Kanda gave him a look, Allen pointed to his own hand.

"Oh, this?" Kanda questioned. "No. I'm just training."

"Training for what?" Allen asked. Instead of answering, however, Kanda gave him a sly smile. Allen knew to give up about asking him for his personal life, but the man interested him. He couldn't help it.

"Why are you on a roof?" Kanda asked. "Aren't you scared you'll fall?"

"I'm not afraid of heights," Allen answered.

"I guess that's good," Kanda said. "I used to be terrified of them. It caused a lot of trouble."

"Good thing you got over it, then."

"What time is the bar opening?" Kanda asked.

"We're closed tonight," Allen answered in an apologitic tone. "Cross is going out and doesn't want me here by myself."

"Why not just hire moe people, then?" Kanda suggested.

Allen shrugged. "I've given up on trying to understand him."

"So, you'll be all alone tonight?" Kanda asked. "Isn't that dangerous information to give out?"

Allen sat on the room, hanging his feet down. Kanda wondered for a moment if he would jump. Allen seemed a lot like a ghost to Kanda. He thought that for sure the white haired man would land unharmed on both feet. However, Allen stayed there, much to his relief.

"I can take care of myself," Allen replied.

"I'm sure you can," Kanda scofted. He took in Allen's form. He wasn't large, or strong looking. He looked a bit agile, maybe. But, with a face like that, agile wasn't enough. "There's always someone bigger and stronger."

"I'm not worried."

Kanda rocked back on his feet. "But I am."

Allen blinked at him, a little shocked. Why was a stranger worried for him? Kindess? No, Kanda didn't seem like the type for that sort of stuff. "Why?"

"Let's just say I know some things," Kanda said. He nodded towards the park. Allen let his gaze try to find what Kanda was so concerned about, and would've passed by it had he not met the man's eyes.

A man that Allen had originally thought to be a parent was staring at them intently. Not only that, but the way he was positioned with a newspaper on his lap and the flush on his face made Allen think that the man was _not _reading. Allen's face darkened red at the realization.

"You're making it worse," Kanda groaned. Go on and blush. Yeah, sure. Like a stalker wouldn't notice that. Allen was just giving him a little extra to be happy about.

"I didn't realize..."

"I know," he sighed. "Which is why I'm inviting you out this evening. What time will Cross be back?"

Allen shrugged. "No idea."

Kanda rolled his eyes towards the sky, silently cursing the man. The last thing they needed was for his guardian to be out late. "Pack an overnight bag just in case."

"I'm staying at your place?" Allen asked.

Kanda shrugged, jerking his thumb back at the stalker. "Unless you want his fantasys to perhaps become live?"

"Um, no," Allen said quickly. "I'd rather go with you."

"Well, let's go," Kanda growled. "I don't want him following us to _my _house!"

"Okay, okay," Allen said. He stood up and gather all the suplies, but then paused and looked back down to Kanda. "Thanks, by the way."

"Just hurry up!"


	3. Movies

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Does Kanda seem a little too nice in this fic? I feel like he is, but I think it's really cute and sweet.**

**Oh! Btw, would you check out my fic: _Prince's Bride_?**

**It's an Laven fic, but I wanna see what pairing is more popular. So just go check it out, kay?**

* * *

Allen hung close to Kanda, not really used to so many people. People equals energy. And too much energy made Allen's head hurt, as it was now. He did a great job hiding it behind a smiling face, but it was there. It was driving him crazy, too.

"What's wrong?" Kanda finally asked. He whispered, being as how they were in a theatre and all. If he spoke even a little louder, he'd reacive many angry complaints from the people around.

"Nothing," Allen said, surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't lie," Kanda warned. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I said nothing, didn't I?" Allen repeated. Kanda stared at him with his eyes narrowed. Allen ignored the look and concentrated on the movie. After all, he'd been wanting to see it for a while.

"Nope," he growled. Kanda stood up and pulled Allen to his feet as well. A few people told them to move, so Kanda did. He grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him out of the dark room and into the lobby. It was deserted, being as many movies were playing now and the others didn't start in at least two hours.

"What are we doing?" Allen asked. Kanda didn't answer as he continued to drag Allen through the lobby until the were in the bathroom. Allen watched, confused, as Kanda took a papertowel and wetted it in the sink.

He rung it out and then pressed it to Allen's forehead. Allen winced a little. It was cold. Kanda took no notice and continued to dab it across his forehead. Once his forehead was wet, Kanda moved to wet his entire face. Allen tried to pull away, but Kanda wouldn't allow it.

"What are you doing?" Allen questioned.

"You have a fever," Kanda said. "I noticed it when I grabbed your hand."

"Oh, I do?" Allen asked, surprised. He didn't really get sick all that easily. Although, he _did _often feel ill around lots of people. That could've been it. But he never noticed that he ran a fever, too.

"Yes, you do," Kanda sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well? I would've just taken you to my house."

"...I wanted to see the movie."

Kanda paused, looking to Allen. He was blushing slightly, and held his gaze to his shoes. Kanda stepped back and started laughing.

"What a kid!" he said.

"I'm not a kid!" Allen argued.

"I don't know any adult who would do that," Kanda argued.

"Well, I've never been to a theatre," Allen muttered. He crossed his arms just as Kanda stopped laughing. He wished the man would've continued, because the look he was giving him now made him feel uneasy.

"Seriously?" he asked. "Not once?"

"Mana and I avoided them," Allen said.

"Who's Mana?"

Allen flushed. "Uh... he's... hm... my dad, I guess?"

"You guess?" Kanda asked, confused.

"Well, he sorta took me in," Allen said. "I was abandoned... for reasons."

As if understanding the unspoken words, Kanda pushed aside Allen's bangs to reveal the bright red scar that ran down his face. He'd noticed it when they first met, the boy trying his best to hide it in vain. Kanda had seen it as soon as Allen had moved.

"How'd you get it?"

Allen shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did you parents abuse you?" Kanda asked.

"No," Allen said. "At least, I don't think so. I don't remember them at all."

Kanda took Allen's gloved hand. He'd also noticed how protective Allen was over it, but had never known why. He just noticed that the boy acted terrified of anyone touching it and did his best to use his other hand no matter what.

"May I?" Kanda questioned. His hand traced Allen's nuckles, watching as the boy squirmed uncomfortably. He really hated that hand being touched. However, he nodded hesitately in permission.

Kanda grabbed the tip of the middle finger and pulled it off. He did his best not to get angry as he saw the burned flesh of the hand. Who would do such a thing?

"Gross, isn't it?" Allen asked. His eyes were filled with hurt as he stared at his own hand. The thing had caused him so much lonliness and suffering. He hated it. Hated everything about it.

Kanda didn't answer. Instead, he flipped the hand over and brought Allen's palm to his lips. Allen yanked back, but Kanda's grip was frim. He held Allen in place, not moving his lips from the scarred flesh.

"Stop it, Kanda!" Allen begged. "Don't... don't touch it."

Kanda did the complete opossite. He opened his mouth and began tracing his tongue around the palm. Allen's breath hitched just a little and his struggles grew as he tried to escape.

"Kanda... please... stop."

This time, Kanda listened. He drew his head back, but kept his hold on the hand. Allen was almost in tears. It looked quite adorable to Kanda. But he did feel a little bad about it, and brought Allen into a hug.

"It's not gross," he whispered into Allen's white hair. "Nothing about it is."

"But... it's all..."

"_Nothing _about you is gross," Kanda said. "Okay?"

"Okay," Allen agreed.

"So," Kanda said, "think we could go finish the movie?"

Allen shook his head. "I don't want to watch it anymore."

Kanda shook his head. "What a kid."


	4. Heights

**Hello, everyone!**

**Here's the new chapter. Let's all get high, shall we? **

* * *

Kanda opened the door for Allen, and he stepped into the small apartment. His eyes wondered around, thinking of how much it suited its owner. Kanda was reserved, so a small apartment was perfect for him. It was also very empty and neat. It was as if Kanda had no personality when it came to decoration.

"I can't get in if you stay in the door," Kanda pointed out. Allen smiled to him, embarrassed to be caught staring. He moved foward into the apartment, and Kanda stepped in as well.

"No tv?" Allen questioned. The living room held only a couch, two chairs, and a coffee table. There was a large glass window covering the back wall, with a small balcony beyond it.

"I don't like too much noise," Kanda answered. "I have a computer if you get bored, though. All you have to do is ask."

"Is that a sword?" Allen asked as he moved from the living room into the kitchen. On the bar sat a completely black sword. He moved to touch it, but Kanda grabbed it before he could.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch it," he told him. "Touch whatever you want, except for this."

"What do you need a sword for, anyways?" Allen asked. "Are you an murderer?"

"As if," Kanda scofted. He turned and went down the small hallway, disappearing into a room. Allen realized he wouldn't get an answer out of the man, so he lost interest in it.

Allen moved to the window, opening it and stepping onto the balcony. He looked down, smiling as he did so. They were on the fourth floor, so Allen could see a lot. There were people moving on the streets below, but for the most part, it was abandoned. It was the quiet part of town, not much being out here. Just a few shops and a bookstore, really.

Allen glanced back into the apartment, making sure Kanda wasn't there. He had yet to come back out of the room, so Allen was alone. He turned back to the scenery and very carefully, started climbing over the railing. He got settled and sat on it, swinging his legs.

For some reason, Allen didn't like his feet on the ground. He was probably just used for them not reaching anything, since he was short. The higher his feet were from the ground, the happier he was. He'd always thought that was the reason heights didn't scare him.

"Are you an idiot?" Kanda asked from the living room. Allen looked back to him, shrugging. He was leaning on the window, not looking upset or scared. Allen guessed he didn't mind if he was up there.

"You've got a good view," he replied.

"Hm," Kanda mused. "I guess so. I do a lot of training here."

"What do you train for, again?" Allen asked. Of course, the man didn't answer him. He walked onto the balcony, and also climbed the railing. However, Kanda didn't sit. He stood on it, looking out.

"I like coming out here at sunset," Kanda told him.

"Is it pretty?"

Kanda shrugged, holding his hand down to Allen. Allen looked to it, then up to Kanda's face. Surely, he wasn't asking him to...

"Well?" Kanda questioned. "Take it."

"On a railing?" Allen asked. Kanda nodded. "No thanks."

"I thought you weren't afraid of heights," Kanda teased.

"I'm not," he replied. "I, however, don't trust my balance."

"I wont let you fall," Kanda promised. Allen took the hand, but remained sitting on the railing. He glanced down, and then back up to Kanda.

"If I fall," he said, "I'll haunt you."

Kanda laughed. "I'll welcome it."

Allen breathed in and used Kanda to force himself to stand. When he was up, he instantly grabbed onto the man. Kanda chuckled and wrapped an arm around Allen's waist to steady him.

"You have to be insane," Allen complained with a smile.

"I probably am," he said, "but then, you would have to be too."


	5. Lotus

**I was so sleepy when I wrote this. That's why this one is so short. I'll try to make it up next time.**

* * *

Kanda glanced to Allen, sleeping on the couch. He was completely out. It was surprising to Kanda. He'd expected the younger to be a light sleeper, as he seemed so catious and untrusting. However, there he was, passed out on an almost stranger's couch, without a care in the world.

Kanda decided to be daring and walk up to the couch. Allen didn't even seem to notice as he slept on. His hair was parted, revealing his scar. Kanda studied it closer now that he wasn't worried about Allen being nervous. It didn't exactly look like an accident. It looked like it was put there on purpose.

Kanda traced a finger down it carefully. He noticed how cold Allen's skin was. Now that he looked, the boy was skinny too. He looked so fragile and breakable. It wouldn't take a lot for Kanda to hurt him. Allen was like a glass doll. One touch could crack him.

Kanda drew back and turned away from the sleeping younger. He did his best to forget that he was there at all and started for the door. On his way out, he grabbed his sword from the courter.

As soon as the door was just, Allen opened his eyes. He looked to it, but didn't move. He'd heard Kanda get up and start moving around, and decide to ignore it. However, when he felt Kanda's prescence above him, he tried to keep as still as he could to pretend he was asleep.

Apparently, it had worked. Unless Kanda left no shame about touching a person's face while they were aware, he'd thought Allen was asleep. Allen was surprised. When they had met, it seemed like Kanda could see through anything.

Allen got up and went to the window. Kanda was no where to be seen. He must've taken the back enterance. Where ever he was going, he didn't want to be seen.

Allen was tempted to go after him, but stayed where he was. Kanda didn't want him knowing where he was going. Besides, Kanda was more fit than Allen. He wouldn't be able to keep up. Kanda would disappear as soon as Allen spotted him. _If _Allen spotted him.

Allen took this chance to poke around the apartment. Kanda was so mysterious. He didn't speak about himself and never let on to anything. He was always hiding something. Allen liked mysteries. He liked solving them.

Allen started with Kanda's room. He guessed that would be where anyone would hide all their secrets. Where they could be guarded. Why would anyone keep something where there was a chance of it being found?

The room was completely black, almost. The walls, the bed, the dresser. Everything was black. It gave Allen a very depressed feeling.

However, towards the back of the room was a glowing color. On the nightstand beside the bed was what looked like a crystalized lotus. It was bright and stood out from everything else.

Allen approached it, but felt like he shouldn't touch it. He didn't know why, but the flower was radiating energy. It was almost as if it was alive. Flowers _were_ alive, but this one was crystalized. It wouldn't radiate energy. Even if it wasn't, flowers didn't radiate that _much _energy. It was like a human's.

As he looked into it, Allen was struck with a feeling of hurt and sadness. He felt like his heart was being ripped in two and fought tears against his eyes. He tried to look away, but it was hypnotizing. He couldn't fight the urge to look.

Allen gulped and forced himself to leave the room just as tears escaped his eyes. He returned to the couch, no longer interested in learning about Kanda. If there was anything else like that in that apartment, Allen wanted no where near it.

It was like that flower held all the emotion that Allen couldn't sense from Kanda. The quiet and emotionless Kanda had that flower locked up in his heart so deep that even Allen couldn't detect it. But something about that flower brought those feelings out. That was the only way that could've absorbed that energy.

Allen sighed and wrapped the blanket tightly around himself. He should've never come there. Kanda wasn't someone he needed to medle with. No matter how tempting it was to meet someone who could see through him.

Allen looked towards the window, eyes focusing on the lights of parts of the city. There weren't so bright to were it was annoying, but it was noticable. Sort of like a nightlight. Which is exactly what that place needed.

Maybe that's what Kanda needed. A nightlight. So he'd collected Allen. Allen wasn't sure how he was a nightlight, but there had to be some reason the man had offered to protect him and let him into his home.

Allen sighed again. He wouldn't have to worry much longer. Cross would be back at Illusion in the morning and Allen could go back to how it always was. There would be no notice of stalkers or strange men saving him. It would just be Cross, him, and Illusion.

And that's all he needed.


	6. The Morning is No Time for Jokes

**Er, good afternoon/ whatever time it happens to be.**

**I didn't want Allen to get back to Illusion so quickly, so I decided to give these two the morning together.**

* * *

When Kanda got back the next morning, he didn't meantion the night before at all. Allen hadn't expected him to. No one admitts to something like watching someone sleep and stroking their face. Well, some could. Like Cross. Cross would admit to it. But Kanda wasn't Cross. He had closed lips about it.

Allen hadn't been awake when Kanda came back, but when he woke up, the man was sitting on the floor by the window, coffee on the table for Allen. He hadn't said anything as Allen sat up and started drinking it. His eyes focused on the morning sky the entire time.

Allen had been the one to break the silence. He had finished his coffee and was waiting on Kanda to say something. When he realized there would be no words from him unless provoked, he sighed.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"And to you," Kanda replied without turning away from the window.

"So, er..."

Allen was tempted to ask where Kanda had gone last night, but he knew that if he did, then he would reveal that he was awake. Besides, he was a stranger. Just a guest. Why should he question what Kanda does?

"Hm?" Kanda questioned, now turning to Allen.

"Nothing."

Kanda watched Allen for a moment. He seemed to do that a lot. Start to say something, but as if fearing the reaction, backed down. He wondered why someone so young would do that. Teens shouldn't be afraid. They should be fearless and ignorant. They should make mistakes without worrying about the results. Allen had lived so long without living many years at all. He was mature. Even when he shouldn't be.

"How old are you?" Kanda asked. He'd realized he'd only assumed that Allen was young. He could simply be a man with a baby face. Though, Kanda hadn't seen many of those. And none that sweet and innocent.

"Nineteen," Allen answered him. "I know, I'm not suppost to work at a bar at my age, but Cross refuses to trust outsiders."

"He seems like a child," Kanda scofted.

"Not really," Allen defended. "He can be reliable at times."

"He'd better be," he said. "I'm not taking you back to some wacko."

"What are you going to do?" Allen huffed. "Kidnap me?"

"Such a tempting idea you have there."

Allen blinked, surprised by the words. Kanda had a completely serious face that made him feel uncomfortable. After all, he didn't really know the man. He'd just followed him like an idiot. Seriously, who goes with someone they'd have one conversation with just because they say they'll protect you?

"Er... I..."

Allen quickly got up from the couch and grabbed his bag. He made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He breathed in before leaning his back against the door to steady his mind. Kanda must have been joking. There was no way...

Kanda wasn't dangerous, right? Had he actually followed a physco? It had just been so long since meeting someone that surprised him. He'd just wanted to see more. He hadn't thought of the risks that could be present. Like being killed. That should've crossed his mind just once.

Allen shook his head of all the ridiculous thoughts and righted himself. He took of his shirt, pausing to look into the mirror. His entire arm was blood red and wrinkled. A hideous thing. So many times he had wished it away only for it to remain.

Allen finished undress after he forced his eyes from the mirror. He opened the door to the shower and stepped in, covering his body in the falling of warm water. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of it, trying to clear his mind of everything else.

However, peace did not come, as he had hoped. A knock at the door demanded his attention. Of course, it was Kanda. Unless he'd invited someone else into the apartment in the few minutes Allen had left his sight.

"..."

Allen didn't want to reply to him. That may have been rude, him being the owner of the apartment and all, but Kanda was causing his head to throb at the moment. He just didn't get the man. He was so very... mysterious.

"You know I was joking, right?" came Kanda's voice through the door. "I wouldn't really kidnap you. I'm sorry I scared you."

"I'm not scared of you," Allen replied.

"Oh?" Kanda questioned. "You ran pretty fast."

"I didn't run!" Allen protested.

"Okay, okay," Kanda laughed. "You didn't run. You... found interest elsewhere in that particular moment."

Allen smiled, despite his chaotic mood. That was an unusal way to word it, but at least he was trying to break the tension. Allen could give him points for that. After all, it had been seemingly desperate.

"Yes," Allen said. "Interest in the shower."

"Getting all fresh for Cross?"

"Why would I do that?" Allen questioned. "_He_ always stinks of perfume and alcohol."

"Oh, a drunk?"

"Not really," Allen answered. "He just... likes a good time."

A snort came from the other side of the door. "His idea of a good time and mine must be completely different, then."


End file.
